


Let Her Go

by Accidentally_Hipster



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Very Cheesy, song-fic, wrote this like two years ago whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentally_Hipster/pseuds/Accidentally_Hipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fang has left with Iggy and Gazzy, a song that seemingly describes the situation comes on the radio. Will Fang go back to Max, or will he stay on the road with the boys? Contains some spoilers, so if you aren't caught up, you may not want to read. Based off of Let Her Go by Passenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo i wrote this like two/three years ago when i wrote fanfic more but the writing is still pretty good so i want to post it here (even though the Fax fandom isn't very active :( )
> 
> Fang's POV  
> Title based off of the song "Let Her Go" by Passenger

_It’s a bit of a different scenario._

 

I’m driving away. Away from her. Max.

 

It was after the split between the Flock. I stole a car and drove off angrily with Iggy shotgun and Gazzy in the backseat.

 

“This is kind of stupid, Fang,” Gazzy said to me. “Did we have to leave?”

 

“I agree,” said Iggy from next to me.

 

I pulled over quickly. “If you didn’t want to leave them, then why did you, huh?!” I yelled angrily as I turned to him. Gazzy flinched. “Why did you come?”

 

Gazzy looks at me, dumbfounded. “I-I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

 

Iggy places a hand on my shoulder. “Fang…”

 

I close my eyes for a moment and turn around.

 

“Look, I know you hate Ari, but I trust Max when she said that she would keep a strong eye on him. She wouldn’t let him hurt us. And I know that you also don’t want him to hurt her, but leaving doesn’t help anything,” Iggy tells me.

 

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I start the car back up and begin to drive off. After a moment of silence, I turn on the radio.

 

**_Well, you only need the light when it’s burning low._ **

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go._ **

 

“Well, isn’t this ironic,” Iggy states. I roll my eyes.

 

**_Only know you’re high when you’re feeling low._ **

**_Only hate the road when you’re missing home._ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go._ **

 

**_And you let her go._ **

 

_ Shit, _ I think.  _ Here comes the guilt trip. _

  
  


**_Staring at the bottom of the glass,_ **

**_Hoping one day you’ll make a dream last._ **

**_But dreams come slow, and they go so fast._ **

 

**_You see her when you close your eyes_ **

 

_ Got that right. All the time. _

 

**_Maybe one day you’ll understand why._ **

**_Everything you touch, oh, it dies._ **

 

**_But you only need the light when it's burning low_ **

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

 

_ I let her go. _

 

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **

**_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

 

_ Why did I let her go?   _ Some voice in the back of my mind whispers,  _ Because you’re an idiot. _

 

**_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_ **

**_Same old empty feeling in your heart_ **

**_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_ **

 

When we part, she takes a piece of my heart with her.

 

**_Well you see her when you fall asleep_ **

**_But never to touch and never to keep_ **

**_'Cause you loved her too much_ **

**_And you dived too deep_ **

 

In my dreams, she’s always there.

 

**_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_ **

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

 

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **

**_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

 

_ I let her go. _

 

**_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_ **

**_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_ **

**_Will you let her go?_ **

 

_ No. _

 

**_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_ **

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

 

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **

**_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

 

_ Let her go. _

 

**_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_ **

**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

 

**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_ **

**_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_ **

**_Only know you love her when you let her go_ **

 

**_And you let her go_ **

 

_ And you let her go. _

_ And you let her go. _

_ And you let her go.  _

 

The lyrics of the song stuck in my mind as I thought of Max.

 

_ I let my Max go. _

_ I let her go. _

 

I immediately turn the car around and start driving in the other direction.

 

“Fang?” Gazzy asks.

 

“Guys,” I say. “We’re going back.”

 

“So it worked.” Iggy says.

 

“What?” I look at him momentarily.

 

I see him smile and hold up his orange iPod Nano out of the corner of my eye. He had it hooked up to the speaker. “I knew it would change your mind.”

 

I smirk slightly as I drive the car carefully back to the cabin we were staying at. 

 

After thirty minutes or so, I finally see the small cabin in the woods that Max and the others were at. I smile and my heart beats even faster than before.

 

Iggy, Gazzy, and I all get out of the car and walk to the house. Well, Gazzy ran, but that’s beside the point.

 

I walk into the cabin and dust the snow off of my shoes, like somebody in a real house would.

 

“Max?” They were nowhere to be seen. I started worrying. Then, I was less scared when I saw Ari sitting on the small couch. I run up to him and grab him by the collar. “Where are they?” I growl.

 

Ari looks genuinely scared. “It’s okay, they’re in the kitchen, making food.” I let go of him and walk to the kitchen where, thankfully, I see the girls cooking the leftover food that was left.  __ I walk up to Max silently and touch her shoulder. She whips around and I back up before she could burn my face with a hot spatula. 

 

“Fang!” She walks up and hugs me tightly. I squeeze her back. Nudge and Angel turn around and see me. They hug me just as tightly as Max was. Gazzy runs into the room and gets to Angel.

 

“Gazzy!”

 

I pull back a bit and kiss her forehead lightly. “I’m so sorry. I won’t leave you ever again,” I whisper.

 

“I won’t let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's very cheesy but still good i hope lol


End file.
